justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bailando
"Bailando"' '''by ''Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancers * P1 is a female. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt w/ underwear, and heeled sandals. * P2 is a male. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans, black shoes and a brown tie. Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. Gold Moves Update when revealed. Mash-up This song has a mash-up with the theme "Let's Rock!" Dancers (no repeats): *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *So What (JD4) *Part of Me (JD4 DLC) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014 DLC) *Wake Me Up (JD2014 DLC) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Crazy Christmas (JD2 DLC) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Venus (JD3) *The Other Side (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) Trivia * The Spanish version is used, which features Gente de Zona and Descemer Bueno instead of Sean Paul. It also has a Portuguese version. *This is the 9th Spanish dance in the Just Dance series. The first ones is Mamasita, Boom, and Jambo Mambo from Just Dance 3 , The next ones are I Like It, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), and Livin' la Vida Loca from Just Dance 4 , and the next ones are María and Limbo from Just Dance 2014 . * The avatar for the female dancer looks nearly the same to the one from Dançando. "Dançando" means "Bailando" in Brazilian Portuguese. * It is the first Enrique Iglesias song in the series. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in I Like It from Just Dance 4 , the one from Where Have You Been and also the one from Dançando, both from Just Dance 2014. * The male dancer is dressed like the male dancer in Limbo. * The background is at the moment the least animated in Just Dance 2015. * This is one of the few song that have zoom effect during the dance, together with Why (Keep Your Head Down), Baby Don't Stop Now, Independent Woman, Call Me Maybe, 99 Luftballons, We Can't Stop, I Love It, Happy, Burn, Problem, Black Widow, Me And My Broken Heart, Diamonds and Addicted To You. * Cerveza (Beer) and Tequila aren't censored, but they should be censored because they are names of alcoholic drinks. * The background resembles Rio De Janeiro. * The mashup slows every coach. Some may appear at normal speed like Miss Understood but are still slowed down. * When they say 'Bailando' the stars make shapes of hearts Gallery Bailando Coaches.jpg 007868.jpg BailacdBG.jpg BETA.jpg| Female dancer's clothes turn from orange/red into purple. Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:2010's Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Serious Dances Category:Latin Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Non-English songs Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Casual Category:On A Platform Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves